


Freak in Silver and Gold

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Lycan Wing Krogan, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, bigender Krogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan is betrayed. He cannot get away from the grasp of the man he once considered an ally, and is now nothing more than a brood mare for the army of Lycan Wings Viggo wants to build, as his changes have some... side effects to his his gender. When the riders raid the ship he is kept on, he is unknowingly carrying his first clutch of eggs, having been bred just a few days prior to a Deadly Nadder. Now, not only does he have to struggle to raise kids he never wanted, but he has to deal with what he's become as well.





	Freak in Silver and Gold

The salty air stings Krogan’s nostrils as he leans against the railing of the ship he’d been forced onto. Krogan, for one, hated ships. They were stuffy and cramped , and the movements they made caused him to get nauseous. But, today, the water was calm, and he simply enjoyed the wind blowing against his face.

His eyes darted out over the ocean, seeing if he could spot anything moving underneath the waves. He’s so wrapped up in his musings, a mistake on his part with Viggo snooping around, that he doesn’t hear the feet sneaking up behind him until a hand covered in an acrid-smelling rag wraps around his face.

Krogan wriggles in the grasp weakly, before he passes out into the person’s arms.

He awakens in a dingy cell, with a throbbing head, to a struggle outside of it.

Krogan wakes up, and glances around, his head muggy and heavy on his shoulders. Too late, does the door open, and close.

His eyes widen minutely at a long, loud hissing growl, and he dazedly looks up into a pair of wild, angry yellow eyes.

He moans softly, and then pain rips into his side.


End file.
